mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalia Roshmanov
Natalia Roshmanov is a Studious agent working undercover for an organization called S.I.M. She is very cryptic, refusing to let you know much information about herself. She also seems to know many secret things, and even knows you by your name when she first meets you. She has shoulder-length red hair, a beauty mark, sunglasses, pink lips, a purple hat, and a purple trench coat. Profile Who is Natalia Roshmanov, if that is her real name? We can neither confirm nor deny that Natalia is a master of surveillance and gatherer of intelligence. Rumors say she is affiliated with the organization S.I.M., but those are only rumors. Where did she come from? How old is she? Don't worry if you don't know anything about Natalia...she knows everything about you! Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: So, you think you're S.I.M. material eh? Why don't you prove your dedication by building me a desk and a chair? Requirements: Desk with 6 Terra Cotta and 4 Moai , Chair with 4 Terra Cotta Reward: Decorative - Pencil Box Hint: Where are the Moai you ask? Start your investigation in the desert, name. I'll tell you nothing more. Thanking Dialogue: Approved! You have done well, name! You may have a future as a S.I.M. operative. Task 2 Description: I have plans, name! Top secret plans! I just might let you in on them if you build me a Sculpture - Generator. Requirements: '''Sculpture with 6 Elephant and 4 Mega Lizard '''Reward: '''Decorative - Surveillance Data Backup Drives '''Hint: I once found a Mega Lizard buried in the desert. That was start of my information gathering on that fascinating essence. Thanking Dialogue: Good work! No one saw you building this right? You kept it a secret? Task 3 Description: You've proved your dedication to S.I.M., name! I'll let you help me with my top secret project - a Super Computer! Requirements: Super Computer with 8 Textbook and 8 Video Games Reward: Decorative - Sunrise Avenue Movie Poster Hint: Sources say there is a Garden where Textbooks grow on trees! Why don't you go undercover on the train and look into it? Thanking Dialogue: Excellence is a top virtue of yours, eh name? Let's boot the computer and give it a try! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hello name. Surprised I know your name? I know everything about everyone in name! How? Well that's a secret. Accept move-in *Excellent, I will gather information about name here at the Hotel while you build me a base of operations! After you build house *Incredible, it looks just like a normal building! No one will ever know! Know what? I can't tell you. So don't ask. Request for more stuff *More Studious objects will help us gather more information, don't you think? Star Level 3 *Did you know that Poppy and Violet are sisters? I didn't believe it at first. I had to verify it. I can't believe that it's true! *It's been easy to investigate Mayor Rosalyn, she leaves a paper trail every where she goes! *My intelligence tells me that the most popular video game in name is Plane vs. Eye. *You should investigate the Forest, name. Help me gather information about its deepest depths! Star Level 4 *Have you ever been to the Desert name? I need to know everything about the Essences that are buried there... *I am compiling data on Fishing Essences. Who knew that there were so many kinds of fish? I knew of course, but did you? *Sims in name sure do watch a lot of television, don't they? Star Level 5 *I am gathering information about which is the Tastiest restaurant in name! *I would tell you what I'm thinking about, but it's classified information! *Who do you think wins most often - the Eye or the Plane? I will need to investigate further. Best friend *You're the best friend I've ever had, name. And possibly the only friend…you'll never know for sure. Best friend reward *Natalia's outfit Trivia *Natalia appears only in PC version of MySims as one of the 6 exclusive new characters. *Natalia may have been a hint to the MySims game MySims Agents. *Natalia Roshmanov's residence's (S.I.M. Headquarters) music is used for Dr. F's lab in MySims Kingdom. *You can wear her glasses in MySims Agents for the Nintendo Wii even though she's not in the game. *She resembles Natasha Volkova who was cut from MySims SkyHeroes. *Her beta name was Virginia, as seen by the game's files. Since Ginny's real name is already Virginia, it was probably changed. *Natalia might be Bulgarian because the last name Roshmanov is originally from Bulgaria. *Her name may have also been based on the Marvel character Black Widow (Natalia Roshmanov/Natasha Romanoff) *She resembles Rosalyn P. Marshall in MySims Agents. Category:MySims (PC) Characters Category:Studious